Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness
by VelvetCupcake92
Summary: Who believed in the darkness is enemy of the elements? New student was hired to join the Xiaolin Monks fighting for the justice. Her name was Lady Viola Vinter of Glucksburg, the Xiaolin Dragon of Darkness. To save the world. To search Shen Gong Wu. Two choices were for the Xiaolin team and new student.


**Characters, Elements, and Weapons (c) Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Lady Violet Vinter and her element and weapons (c) Me**

Living in the temple of somewhere was China, where the legendary five students who practiced on martial arts and magic, the elemental dragons were water, fire, wind, earth, and wood. They fought against Heylin, and searched for Shen Gong Wu, magical weapons, in everywhere since they had traveled with Dojo Kanojo Cho, the dragon and keeper of the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, and had the ability to change his size as a lizard turned into a dragon. Their responsibility was to save the world fighting against Heylin enemies because Shen Gong Wu should be avoided by any evil persons who dared to steal and have the world domination.

In the morning, the Xiaolin warriors got up early from the floors of their bedrooms, Raimundo, one of them was leading his team to get full of energies as breakfast time.

"All right, it's the breakfast time." Raimundo entered in the kitchen with his team.

"Bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches", Bailey said with a Texan accent, "Here I go!"

"I'd like to have French toast." Ping Pong cleaned his greenish eyeglasses.

"Oh, don't forget about orange juices!" Omi jumped over to Ping Pong as they were brotherly friends.

Kimiko sighed as she was one didn't need to tell any breakfast whatever she wanted, because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Bailey and Ping Pong began to cook on bacons, eggs, grilled cheese sandwiches, and French toasts while Omi and Kimiko made oranges into orange juices, but Raimundo had nothing to do as he sat down and waited for their breakfasts at table.

"Why don't you help out?" Kimiko caught Raimundo with her annoyed eyes.

"Oh...I didn't know that", Raimundo said as he avoided from her annoyed eyes, "Whatever."

Raimundo joined to Bailey and Ping Pong as they were cooking together, he followed on duty as a leader, though he needed more leadership.

"I never had eaten any American cuisines before", Ping Pong said with Bailey, "Are they delicious? I'm so curious."

"Yes, always. They taste in the heaven." Bailey chuckled as he added more eggs for others.

"I've had eaten European and Chinese cuisines when I grew up. Gladly, I'll eat this American cuisine soon!" Ping Pong was excited for new cuisine.

"Yeah, and they're not good for your health", Raimundo said sarcastically, "Too much heavy calories."

Bailey glared slightly at him since he heard that.

"Really? Why?" Ping Pong was somewhat naive.

"Maybe, ask him." Raimundo burned bacons.

Ping Pong looked up at Bailey with his confused, yet curious face.

"Just ignore him", Bailey told Ping Pong, "He learns good manners."

Ping Pong understood it, then he cooked French toasts.

Omi and Kimiko finished on orange juice as a jar of orange juice, Omi brought it to the table while she picked plates, glasses, napkins, and chopsticks up. They started them on the table before the breakfast time.

Then, Three boys brought breakfast cuisines toward the table. Their breakfasts looked much delicious to the Xiaolin warriors, getting ready for full of energies if they'd exercise on martial arts and have a search for Shen Gong Wu.

"Ping Pong, guess what was your dream last night?" Omi ate a piece of bacon, egg and cheese sandwich.

"Oh, yes, I had my dream", Ping Pong said as he ate a piece of French toast, "It was about a green aura, it transformed into something was magical, and mystical."

"So interesting", Omi said, "Must be a deja vu."

"Then, It was the dragon of the wood, like me!" Ping Pong's eyes brightened through his greenish eyeglasses.

"Someday you could grow up to be the master dragon of the wood." Kimiko encouraged Ping Pong as sisterly to him.

"We must exercise everyday, and We can kick Heylin enemies' butts!" Omi drank an orange juice.

"Absolutely, absolutely." Bailey nodded in agreement.

"How do we can save the world from Heylin enemies? It's impossible." Raimundo was a little bit cautious.

"Don't worry, leader", Omi said to him, "We need to patient if we shall work hard until the world will feel peaceful someday. It's the destiny."

"Destiny?" Ping Pong felt confused.

"Destiny means like someone does his/her best growing stronger and stronger for the peace." Kimiko ate a piece of bacon, egg and cheese sandwich.

"Ohhh...I believe in our destiny will be the good idea for the world as peace." Ping Pong drank an orange juice.

"As I do, brother." Omi patted Ping Pong's back gently.

"Good morning, young dragons." a calming, wise voice showed up for them.

They looked up to the Xiaolin master and martial arts teacher entering in the dinner room with small Dojo sitting on his shoulders.

"Good morning, Master Fung." Five Xiaolin warriors showed respect toward him.

"I have a news today", Master Fung informed them, "I've hired a new student for Xiaolin force after the interview."

They became being in shocked when they listened up to him telling about new student. So many questions they had.

"When the breakfast will be finished, then we shall meet up at outside today. Please remember your time." Master Fung left from them.

It was the silence, suddenly, they were eating their breakfasts speedily because they didn't want to be late for today. They cleaned the kitchen after the breakfast, they used speeds to make themselves as fast as lightnings.

"New student, huh? I hope it must be another girl!" Raimundo was so hopeful.

"And I've been waiting for another girl, anyways", Kimiko said as hey blue eyes rolled, "Please don't make me jealous."

"Yes, ma'am." Raimundo was a little bit annoyed at her bossy nature.

"I wonder if what kind of element the new student", Omi said, "Unknown to answer yet, but I can wait."

During the sunlight morning, the Xiaolin warrior came out of the temple as they were at outside. They met Master Fung standing and reading a file on his hands with Dojo was reading it, too. What were they reading a file? Probably it was from the new student. Walking carefully, they could do purposefully without bothering him, just let him read.

"Today, our new student is here. I ask you if you listen to the introduce until the element may be opposed to your elements, but every element shall work together for the world as well as Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung finished a file after read it.

"Please don't get tricked by the Xiaolin enlightenment!" Dojo told them about last words after Master Fung informed them.

"Then come here, Lady Viola", Master Fung said to someone that showing up from the temple entrance, "I'd like you to meet the legendary dragon warriors. The leader, Raimundo. Bailey, Kimiko, Omi, and Ping Pong, the team."

The new student was a purple-eyed, pale-skinned young teenager wearing a black tank top, purplish ripped jeans, and purple/black converse shoes as her purple hairstyle was medium with long bangs from her forehead to chin apart her eyes, her height was tall than Kimiko, there were many feminine details on her face with, and carrying her air force duffel bag on her back. She was so glad as she was hired to join the Xiaolin team because she wanted to save the world, too.

"Hello, my name is Viola Vinter of Glucksburg", Viola greeted them with a gentle smile, "Nice meeting to you."

"Lady Viola...? Oh! Welcome to Xiaolin, Lady Viola!" Ping Pong bowed royally for her.

The Xiaolin team were thrilled as they bowed royally for her, too.

When she saw them bowing for her, she hated it because she used to be bowed by everyone as she was child of the aristocrat family.

"Actually...Excuse me, but, I mean, you shouldn't bow for me or call me "Lady Viola"", Viola said to them, "I've wanted to be your friend, not noble person. Please call me 'Violet' if you want to."

They were confused of her details as a normal person, well, they needed to be careful of themselves around her if she would earn trusts from them.

"If you don't mind, it's my choice to call you 'Lady Viola' ", Master Fung said to her, "Since your parents and I have agreed on the discussion before our interview."

"Sure, you can." Viola accepted on his choice.

"Young dragons, Lady Viola would love to join to your team with her ambition and strengths", Master Fung informed to them, "While she is out of her private school during three summer months, she's required to learn new experiences that are martial arts, investigation, ninjutsu, espionage, investigation, and team advising. Her element is darkness."

Viola and the Xiaolin warriors were freaked out when they heard that her element was darkness, did it mean like an evil person or even Heylin agent?!

"Darkness isn't belonged to Heylin or something evil, although the darkness is one of the elements working on protection against the evil persons if Darkness lives under of the elemental team as a secret agent, and possibly ninja." Master Fung nodded at the fact.

"Lady Viola's element is darkness, she shall learn on shadow shapeshifting, shadow manipulation, darkness manipulation, shadow generation, and night vision." Dojo added more facts.

As the Xiaolin warriors were listening to Master Fung and Dojo, they became interested in the characteristic of darkness element as something might be good as Xiaolin side.

"Well, I guess my element isn't too bad", Viola said as she made positive facts about her element, "I'd love to learn on everything about the darkness if I'll be servicing for the world against the evil groups. Hey, I won't bite you or anyone else."

"Alright, then. The introduce will be done soon, young dragons, let her join to all of you as a team", Master Fung said to them, "First, she needs monk uniforms."

He handed monk uniforms to her.

"Thank you, Master Fung. Magic is with me since I'm possessed by the darkness element." She used shadow manipulation to cover herself as her casual clothing turned into monk uniforms, she showed herself to them! Her monk uniforms were a red kimono dress with black highlights, holding tight with a black belt, white capri pants with fishnet shockings with black, short boots.

"Whoa! you will be the martial arts monk model, Violet!" Raimundo winked at her flirtatiously.

"Don't you dare to say ridicules! Sorry, Violet. He's a jerk." Kimiko hit his arm with her fist hand.

"It's okay." Viola was flexible as she didn't care of Raimundo's ridicules, but wasn't interested in him yet.

"If you want to learn on your element", Omi said to Violet as he encouraged her, "Maybe I'd lead you to the library to find good scrolls about the supernatural abilities of the darkness."

"Why thank you, Omi." She felt confident.

"With my pleasure, please follow me, Lady Viola." Omi led her into the temple.

The Xiaolin warriors were welcoming her into the temple as a new student and a new friend, they wanted to know more about everything of the darkness element as it might be one of the elements were on Xiaolin side. Viola couldn't wait to assimilate everything if she was member of the team and would work for Xiaolin fighting against Heylin team.

Master Fung and Dojo watched them chatting in a good mood as they entered into the temple, Dojo noticed that Master Fung smiling as he was curious about there was something good.

"Well, what do you think about Lady Viola?" Dojo looked back to the Xiaolin warriors and Viola.

"No wonder we had gotten asked for hiring someone like her. We had been looking for the last element would work as the undercover in a long time ago since Chase Young turned into the dragon monster and evil lord, Wuya tried to steal Shen Gong Wu for the world domination. Actually, Hannibal Roy Bean is got existed since we already met him. Then, Grand Master Dashi and Master Monk Guan used to save the world as the Xiaolin warriors, however, they didn't have any undercover warrior who supported the Xiaolin team if the Shen Gong Wu was needed to find and hide securely. They had created a choice to hire a person if they wanted the Xiaolin team to have the undercover as the secret agent and ninja. They had told the masters to the master, and they told me after the many years. So we have a good choice."

"Gladly..." Dojo smiled at moments of his story.

Actually, Viola didn't get enough of herself as the undercover of the Xiaolin side, the secret agent and ninja. Let the chapters began.


End file.
